Social Activities Coordinator
Social Activities Coordinator The Social Activities Coordinator is responsible for managing the annual Art Exhibition, daily Social Hours, logistics for the Farewell Party, and securing a coach for the softball game. Many volunteers have indicated a willingness to assist with or run an activity on the end of conference evaluations; or, the Coordinator could evaluate those who have been enthusiastically involved with these activities in the past. # Art Show – this takes place from 3:30-6:15 on Friday afternoon, and combines with Social Hour, as well as a photography slide show (taking place in Parker, most likely). The Art Show takes place in Newton West. You must secure volunteers to help hang art work (often from the visual art workshop), be available with volunteers to receive artwork during the drop-off time (after lunch that day; be specific and advertise the time you will be available), and make sure that all pieces are hung in a neat, professional manner. # Softball game – contact JOE QUIGLEY regarding coaching. There is a practice on Tuesday or Wednesday afternoon and the game is on Thursday afternoon. (Softball discontinued in 2014; whether it is reinstated when we share the island with Natural History Week in 2016 is undecided.) # Social hour: See the Island's Social Hour Operating Procedures. ## Enlist your provisioners at least two months before the conference. The provisioners are responsible for purchasing all alcohol, cheese, crackers, and chips that will be served during social hours, the Art Show, and the farewell party. ## There should be a sign-up sheet on the writing desk for those who would like to help set-up and clean up for social hours. ## Supervise and delegate set-up and clean-up. ## Make certain that the Island provides fruit, vegetables and dip, and non-alcoholic beverages (this is on the chair's order form). ## Announce last call at 6:15 so dinner can be served at the designated time. On lobster night, last call for those partaking is 6:00. ## Donation baskets cannot be on the same table on which alcohol is served (NH state law). Make sure there are donation baskets available (with a rock in each); keep an eye on them, and collect donations at the end of social hour for the treasurer. An announcement should be made each evening requesting a $5 per person per night donation. ## Music is a wonderful addition. Talk with known Island performers and musicians to see if they woud like to participate. ## Determine whether social hour will be outside on the flight deck (or in between Newton and Parker on Art Show day), or inside Newton East. ## Typically, the Star Island Corporation sponsors social hour on Tuesday of every full conference week. YOU or volunteers must arrive early to social hour that day so the seagulls do not ravage their contributions. ## You will need to be visible at social hour in case there are any problems, special requests, or concerns. # Farewell Party -- Contact Sarah Phipps Gordon to see if she can bring her karaoke machine again. Enlist volunteers to transport food and drink to the party location if it is not held in Newton. There must be speakers, iPods/CDs, and an open dance floor available.